Handcuffs
by scoutinglegion
Summary: Korra visits Bolin at work. Borra smut.


"Come in," Bolin answered as someone knocked on his door.  
Korra entered Bolin's small office at the police department.  
"Hey Bo," Korra said shutting the door. "I was around so I thought I'd come visit. Are you busy?"  
"A little bit. " Bolin answered shuffling a pile of papers. "Beifong will have my ass if I don't finish these reports by the end of the day."  
"Well I think that can wait." Korra said smiling seductively.  
She circled his desk. "I need you, Bo," she whispered in his ear.  
"Korra, we did it before I left this morning," Bolin said, eyes wide.  
"That was hours ago," Korra whined.  
"I really need to get these reports done."  
"That can wait," Korra spun his desk chair around. "The Avatar is more important than some dumb reports."  
"Well if you put it that way," Bolin grinned.  
Korra leaned down and kissed him. "Don't worry, I locked the door," she said into his lips.  
She grabbed Bolin's hands and stood him up. She reached around Bolin, grabbing his handcuffs. "I'm in charge today," she said as they secured around his wrists with a "click."  
Bolin gulped, breathing heavily. "Anything you say."  
Korra went in for another kiss as she undid his belt. With a yank she pulled his pants and underwear down. "We're excited, aren't we?" Korra said, grasping Bolin's hardening length.  
She stepped away from Bolin. He whined protest.  
"Patience," she whispered.  
"Like you would know anything about patience."  
Korra smiled. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, she slowly pulled it up, gently swaying her hips as she preformed a small strip tease.  
Bolin's eyes went wide as she revealed she wasn't wearing her bindings today.  
Korra saw his expression and grinned. "I thought I'd go for quick and easy today." She leaned in. "No panties either," she whispered into his ear.  
Bolin made a noise in the back of his throat. "Damn it Korra," he strained against his cuffs. "Just get on with it."  
"If that's what you want," Korra quickly pulled off her pants, exposing her perfect rear and shapely hips. She roughly pushed Bolin back down in his chair. Korra looked Bolin in the eyes as she kneeled down in front of him. The warmth of her mouth quickly surrounded him.  
Bolin let out a long groan as Korra slowly took in all of his length. "Spirits, Korra," he said as he threw his head back.  
Korra hummed in appreciation. The vibrations almost drew him over the edge.  
Bolin made a strangled noise and curled his toes as Korra's head started bobbing faster and faster.  
"Korra—!" Bolin cried as he released into her mouth.  
Korra licked her lips. "My turn, Bo" she said as she straddled him.  
Korra roughly shoved Bolin's head into her breast.  
"Bolin!" Korra gasped as his tongue flicked out and teased her nipple. As if spurred by her response, he started enthusiastically licking and sucking, alternating between breasts.  
Bolin was getting painfully hard again. "Korra," he said between gasps. "I need you."  
Without saying anything, Korra lifted her hips up. Gently guiding him into her, she eased her way down. Both let out groans as he was fully sheathed inside of her.  
Korra gently rocked her hips back and forth.  
Bolin bucked his hips up, wordlessly telling her to go faster.  
"You need to learn to wait, Bolin," Korra said breathily, nipping at his ear.  
"Well I have a lot of paperwork to do today," Bolin gasped. "I don't have time for you to take your time." Bolin brought his hips up again, slamming into Korra.  
"Mm, Bo, I love when you get this way," Korra ground into him. "I guess we can play your way today."  
Korra picked up her pace, slamming into Bolin, making loud slapping noises. Their grunts resounded in the small office.  
Korra's breasts were bouncing gloriously. Bolin captured a nipple in his mouth, tasting the sweat coming off Korra.  
"Oh spirits, Bolin!" Korra grunted, barely audible over the squeaking of the chair. She buried her face into his neck. "I'm gonna—!" Korra bit down into Bolin's neck as she climaxed.  
Korra's walls tightened around Bolin, the added pressure making him come.  
"Korra!" Bolin cried.  
The office was silent, except for heavy breathing as they both came down from their high.  
Korra shakily got off Bolin and pulled on her clothes.  
She squatted down and patted Bolin's belt for the handcuff keys. "Uh, Bo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are the keys?"  
"They're on my belt. "  
"Um, no they're not," Korra held up his belt so he could see.  
"Oh shit." Bolin's breath stopped.  
Korra looked wide-eyed at Bolin. "What do we do now?" She asked panicked.  
"Go ask one of the cadets for their keys. Say it's official Avatar stuff, they won't ask any questions." Bolin stood up. "But help me put on my pants first."  
Korra helped him put on his pants and went to the door.  
"But whatever you do, don't run into Chief—"  
"Beifong!" Korra yelped as she came face to face with the metal bender.  
"Uh. I mean, Chief Beifong! How are you?" Korra slammed the door shut behind her.  
"What are you doing here?" Beifong asked. "Officer Bolin has reports that he owes me. He doesn't need any distractions."  
"Oh, I was, uh, just bringing him lunch?" Korra said, reddening.  
Beifong waved her hand dismissively.  
"Cut the garbage, Korra. The whole department heard you two yelling."  
Korra went even more red. "Well in that case I'd better get going!" Korra said, moving aside her. Korra stopped as she remembered Bolin was still handcuffed. "Oh wait. Do you, uh, happen to have any handcuff keys?"  
"Handcuff keys?"  
"Yeah…for handcuffs?"  
Lin pushed Korra aside. "What are you two doing—"  
Bolin let out a squeak as Chief Beifong barged into his office.  
He stood there, bright red, pants undone, and handcuffed.  
"Officer Bolin!" Beifong barked. "This is highly inappropriate behavior for the office. I should have you reported! Demoted!"  
"Wait, Chief Beifong," Korra rested a hand on her shoulder. "This is all my fault, don't punish Bolin. I'll leave."  
Beifong huffed. "Fine if you leave now, I will not report this but this is the last warning." Lin slammed the keys on the desk and stormed out of the office.  
Korra frowned. "Bo, I'm so sorry."  
"That's okay, Kor," Bolin said. "But I think that you should leave."  
Korra turned to go.  
"But get ready for tonight," Bolin whispered in her ear. "You're in trouble."


End file.
